Por fin juntos
by obra maestra
Summary: Bobby esta confundido acerca de su relacion con Rogue, Kitty tiene algo que ver ?


Por fin juntos 

Todo empezó un día como cualquier otro, por fin la guerra había terminado, Rogue se había ido a buscar la cura. Mientras tanto Kitty, Bobby Coloso y otros mutantes estaban en la cocina

De pronto llego Tormenta para decir un anuncio "Bien chicos hoy haremos un último entrenamiento y luego podrán descansar "Los X-Men fueron hacia la salas de peligro, esta vez el enemigo seria un robot prácticamente indestructible.

Todos estaban en sus posiciones Logan y Coloso intentaron golpearlo pero parecía inútil al ver que no le sucedía nada, en ese momento tormenta hizo una especie de niebla para disminuir la vista del robot entonces Bobby lo congelo totalmente para luego colosos golpearlo con toda su fuerza , pero nuevamente el robot apenas sufrió una pequeña abolladura y un raspón después, el robot lanzo unos autos que estaban en llamas uno de ellos golpeo contra Tormenta, otra contra Coloso, Kitty estaba cerca del acto entonces pudo tomar a Logan del brazo haciendo que atravesaran el auto , el robot insistió lanzando todo lo que encontraba cuando tormenta se recupero les dijo a todos que se separaran así el no sabría a cual tirar , todos corrieron hacia lados separados excepto tormenta y Logan que intentaban idear alguna estrategia , en ese momento el robot lanzo la parte delantera de un auto que está destruido hacia donde estaba Bobby, él lo esquivo sin problema pero no se dio cuenta que esta había chocado contra otro auto en llamas, e hizo una tremenda explosión con la cual volaron partes de edificios de autos hasta del suelo hacia todos lados, Bobby intentaba cubriste tras un pared pero no iba a aguantar mucho, Kitty vio que el robot lanzo una especie de alambre hacia Bobby , ella corrió con todas sus fuerzas atravesando todo lo que se encontrara en su camino, ella estaba al borde de tocar su mano para así poder sacarlo del peligro pero no lego y el alambre le hizo un tajo un poco profundo en el pecho y parte del estomago a Bobby , después de eso el robot volvió a lanzarle la otra parte del auto , pero esta vez Kitty estaba allí para salvarlo Bobby " gracias Kitty " ella le sonrió y le pregunto si podía caminar , Bobby negó con la cabeza, ella lo ayudo a levantarse y busco un lugar seguro para que no lo lastimaran, al hacer eso Kitty salió corriendo para buscar a los demás que estaban luchando contra el robot , ella grito " Tormenta, Bobby esta herido tenemos que ayudarlo" " pero Kitty hay que destruir al robot primero" Kitty se quedo pensando en cómo destruirlo , entonces tuvo una idea, ella corrió hasta donde estaba él lo atravesó quedando dentro de suyo y cambiando algunos cables y rompiendo algunas cosas logro desactivarlo haciendo que callera en el piso. Todos quedaron algo sorprendidos pero muy felices a la vez, Kitty no dudo un segundo y fue a buscar a Bobby que aun se encontraba en el suelo perdiendo algo de sangre, Tormenta saco el entrenamiento y lo llevo rápido hacia la enfermería.

Pasaron los minutos y Kitty seguía esperándolo sentada fuera de la enfermería, y por fin él salió algo adolorido y con una venda en casi todo el pecho rápidamente ella lo abrazo con cuidado y le pidió disculpas por no haber podido estar ahí, él "Descuida Kitty tu no tenias que estar ahí yo tengo que agradecerte por haberme salvado, si no estabas ahí esto puedo haber terminado mucho peor, Gracias Kitty" ella le sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar.

Pasaron unos días, Bobby aun seguía recuperándose, era la tarde ya estaba anocheciendo Bobby venia de la sala común y Kitty iba hacia la cocina los dos algo distraídos se chocaron sin darse cuenta, se disculparon mutuamente, Kitty noto un gesto de dolor en Bobby ella le pregunto si se había cambiado la venda , como él respondió que no ella se ofreció a cambiársela , Kitty : " Bobby quédate sentado en mi cama yo traeré las cosas para cambiarte la venda" , él la obedeció y se quedo sentado en su cama espero unos minutos , y ella regreso con una venda nueva lista para ponérsela , Kitty se acerco y se sentó junto a él , y suavemente le quito la remera que tenia puesta, ella no puso evitar sonrojarse al verlo sin camiseta , Kitty le quito lentamente la venda vieja lo desinfecto con algunos líquidos y le puso la venda nueva mientras lo hacía Bobby no podía dejar de verla a los ojos , Kitty se dio cuenta de eso y le sonrió , él se sonrojo al ver esto, los dos se quedaron en silencio hasta que ella termino de ponerle la venda, ella le dijo " Ven Bobby tengo una sorpresa para ti " Bobby la siguió algo confundido , los dos fueron hasta el techo de la mansión , allí había una manta algunas bebidas y una pizza aun caliente. Los dos se la pasaron comiendo bebiendo y hablando. Ya era algo tarde, ya habían terminado de comer y simplemente se quedaron sentados mirando las estrellas , Bobby la miro fijamente haciendo que ella lo mirara también , él se acerco le dijo " Gracias por esto Kitty " , ella no puedo aguantarse las ganas y lo beso , después de unos segundos se separaron sin decirse una palabra , Bobby la miro fijamente a los ojos y la beso pero esta vez con mucha más pasión , los dos correspondían los besos , Bobby se afirmo a u cintura y Kitty a su cuello . El beso parecía eterno ninguno de los dos quería detenerse pero los dos sabían que estaba mal, luego de eso se separaron Kitty: "emm… Bobby creo que ya es algo tarde será mejor que volvamos a dentro Bobby si creo que será lo mejor.

Pasaron uno o dos días ellos se hablaron pero no dijeron nada sobre lo que paso esa noche.

Ya era de tarde Kitty estaba sentada bajo un árbol en el jardín de la mansión, Tormenta estaba caminando y la vio, ella decidió acercarse para preguntarle porque estaba tan pensativa

Tormenta: Hey Kitty como estas. Al ver que esta no respondía le dijo "Kitty está tu cabeza hoy o la dejaste perdida por algún lugar"

Kitty algo distraída y confundida dijo: Oh hola tormenta, lo siento estoy muy distraída este día

Tormenta: Y que tiene este día de especial. Kitty respondió: NO nada pero no se (se rio) solo estoy pensando mucho

Tormenta: A ver dime que pasa por tu cabeza que no te deja pensar en otra cosa. Entonces Kitty le dijo todo lo que había sucedido con Bobby

Mientras tanto en la habitación Bobby. Él estaba en su cama con los brazos agarrándose la nuca muy pensativo, así, había pasado la mayoría del día (salvo para comer algo), en ese momento Coloso entro por la puerta preguntándole si no iba a bajar en algún momento, como Bobby no dijo nada, Coloso le pregunto que le pasaba, Bobby le dijo lo que había pasado con Kitty (omitiendo detalles)

Coloso: Bueno Bobby no es tan difícil decidir solo piensa quien siempre ha estado ahí, quien no te ha fallado, Quien no te ha abandonado. Dime Bobby quien esta aquí ahora? Bobby susurro: Kitty... Y salió de la habitación.

En ese momento fuera de la mansión

Tormenta: Valla Kitty si que esta complicado el asunto. Ella respondió : Ya lo sé porque crees que estuve tan distraída estos días.

Tormenta: Bueno yo no soy quien para decidir por ti pero, escucha a tu corazón, si realmente lo amas no creo que estés haciendo algo mal, igual es solo una opinión tu haz realmente lo que creas correcto, seque la decisión que tomes estará bien. Wow mira la hora ya me tengo que ir tengo que hacer unos papeles y otros trabajos.

Kitty se quedo sentada viendo como Tormenta se iba, pasaron unos segundo y ella se levanto y parecía segura a donde quería ir.

En ese momento Bobby iba en dirección hacia el jardín pero se detuvo al verla a ella ir en dirección hacia él. Los dos se detuvieron pero luego siguieron camino casi como con una sonrisa, y casi estaba por tocarse cuando los dos dijeron casi gritando muy sorprendidos al unísono:

¡ROOOGUEEEEEE!

Ella dijo: que tal chicos estoy de vuelta. Rogue sin pensarlo abrazo y beso a Bobby. Kitty sintió como su corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos, lo único que hizo fue Salir corriendo mientras Bobby la miraba aun abrazado a Rogue, el no podía hacer nada.

Mientras Kitty salía corriendo de la mansión muy dolida y al no ver por donde corría se choco con un joven mutante, rubio algo mayor que ella

Kitty:- Oh lo lamento. El joven mutante no pudo evitar ver sus lágrimas, pero igual no se atrevió a preguntarle, él solo se presento:- Descuida no hay problema, por cierto, soy Warren pero prefiero que me digan Angel. Kitty respondió: Ah, hola, soy Kitty, un gusto lástima que me encuentres en este estado.

Angel: Bueno no quiero se entrometido así que no te preguntare porque estas así pero déjame recompensarte, quieres salir a comer algo o a donde quieras solo para despejarte, y te advierto no acepto un no por respuesta.

Kitty se rio un poco y le dijo:- De acuerdo iré contigo. Angel:- Gracias, bueno sígueme salgamos de esta mansión (Le ofreció la mano).Kitty la tomo con confianza, él se quito la chaqueta y saco su enormes alas, la cargo en brazos, y los dos salieron volando.

En ese momento Bobby no sabía qué hacer, él tenía algo con Rogue pero se había enamorado de Kitty, y no sabía cómo decírselo a Rogue. Sin embargo anteriormente él había estado enamorado de Rogue y todos sus sentimientos hacia ella no se habían ido aun.

Kitty y Angel estaban en un pequeño restaurante, comiendo y hablando de cualquier tema Kitty estaba feliz de no estar tan sola como ella pensaba se dio cuenta de que Angel era un gran amigo, los dos se pasaron casi toda la tarde juntos. Pero a la noche regresaron a la misión.

Kitty:- Gracias Angel, enserio me hiciste sentir mucho mejor. Él:- Descuida no hay porque, bueno ya es tarde será mejor que vallamos a descansar. Kitty:- De acuerdo.

Los dos se dieron un tierno abrazo y se fueron hacia sus habitaciones. Pero alguien los estaba observando.

Cuando Kitty estaba en su habitación escucho el sonido de la puerta ella dijo: Adelante

Bobby apareció en la habitación. "que quieres" dijo Kitty algo molesta. Solo vengo a pedir perdón respondió. "Kitty lo siento enserio es que no sabía qué hacer, no podía rechazarla, no se …

Bobby se acerco a ella y le dijo: "Lo siento Kitty solo estoy algo confundido supongo" Ella se había perdido en sus ojos y al verlo con esa cara de arrepentimiento no podía no perdonarlo. Kitty: "está bien Bobby no puedo enojarme contigo" él sonrió y se acerco un poco más, los dos se miraron a los ojos cada vez más cerca, pero Kitty rompió el silencio: "No Bobby no me hagas esto" él dijo: "¿Qué?".Kitty: "Ya sabes, tú te pones enfrente de mí y sabes que tengo muchas ganas de besarte pero sé que está mal así que no me hagas esto. En ese momento ella se alejo un poco diciéndole que ya era hora de que se fuera. Y él se fue de su habitación algo triste.

Al día siguiente ellos casi ni se habían visto, más que para comer algo o cruzarse alguna que otra vez en la tarde. Ya era algo tarde la mayora se había ido de la sala común a excepción de Kitty y Bobby. Ella se acerco a la nevera para buscar algo de tomar pero una mano evitaba que pudiera abrirla. Kitty: "Que sucede Bobby"

"Solo quiero que hablemos"

"Ya hablamos anoche creo que no hay mucho mas para decir"

"Lo sé pero…" él se acerco a su rostro "Yo te…" Los dos estaban cada vez más cerca sus labios prácticamente se estaban rozando "Bobby ya te dije que no me hagas esto" ella se separo de sus labios. Pero Rogue los había estado observando desde lejos.

Cuando Bobby regreso a su habitación Rogue lo estaba esperando sentada en su cama.

"Dónde estabas, pensé que volverías enseguida"

"Em. Yo estaba bebiendo algo e la cocina"

"Con Kitty, verdad. Bobby no me mientas yo se que sientes algo por ella"

Ella salió corriendo enojada de la habitación.

Habían pasado un par de días ni Kitty ni Bobby ni Rogue se habían dirigido la palabra.

Era temprano en la mañana Kitty había escuchado un portazo que hizo que se despertara. Paso unos minutos hasta que se levantó y se cambio, se puso una remera con una chaqueta ya que hacia frio y estaba lloviendo, unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas. Entonces bajo las escaleras y fue hacia la cocina para desayunar, cuando bajo vio a Tormenta, Coloso, Kurt, y a otros mutantes todos con cara triste. Ella fue y le pregunto a Tormenta que había sucedido.

Tormenta: Kitty, paso algo terrible al parecer los padres de Bobby y su hermano tuvieron un accidente automovilístico .Kitty quedo en estado de shock, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ella se sentó en el sillón prendió el televisor y vio en las noticias algunas imágenes del accidente, le pregunto a tormenta donde estaba Bobby, ella le respondió que estaba en el hospital donde habían internado a su familia. Kitty no lo pensó un segundo y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, en el recorrido se detuvo frente a la habitación de Rogue pensando si debía decirle o no perder más tiempo, sin saber que hacer siguió corriendo hacia su habitación se puso una campera ya que estaba lloviendo y hacia mucho frio, y salto atravesando la ventana, ella callo sin ningún problema gracias a sus poderes. Corrió lo mas que pudo hasta llegar a la parada de autobús más cercana y lo abordo con la mayor rapidez posible.

En el hospital

Bobby estaba sentado en un banco con la cabeza gacha prácticamente llorando, pero en ese momento un medico se acerco y le dijo que sus padres estaban bien solo abrían sufrido unos golpes y torceduras pero su hermano estaba más grave, al parecer el no llevaba cinturón de seguridad y al impactar el salió despedido chocando con los asientos delanteros.

Bobby: Pero va a estar bien, el médico le dijo: No estamos seguros, él abría sufrido varias fracturas, en este momento médicos especialistas están tratando de componerlas. Bueno haremos todo lo posible para salvarlo. Bobby: Gracias doctor

Bobby estaba totalmente destruido por dentro, ya no sabía que pensar, y había perdido prácticamente toda la fe, pero cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido, escucho una voz que decía: BOOOOOOOBBYYYYYYYYY.

Él se dio vuelta y vio a Kitty corriendo hacia él. Cuando ella llego a Bobby lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a más no poder. Él se quebró, y salieron unas lágrimas de sus ojos, ella lo miro a los ojos y lo volvió a abrazar, "Tranquilo, Bobby toda va a estar bien, todo va a salir bien, yo estoy aquí ahora, para apoyarte y alentarte, Bobby mírame a los ojos" él obedeció. "Te prometo que nada va a salir mal y que todos vamos a estar bien", él la miro y la siguió abrazando "Gracias Kitty, enserio te lo agradezco mucho"

Los dos se sentaron en el banco y esperaron que hubiera noticias sobre Ronny. Kitty nunca había visto así a Bobby nunca lo había visto tan triste. Ella se sentó más cerca de él y lo abrazo, él la miro y le dio una sonrisa algo forzada, los dos se quedaron así un rato largo hasta que vieron a un medico acercándose. Kitty le tomó la mano, él también, y esperaron que el médico dijera que había pasado.

"A ver, sus padre están internados en recuperación, pero con nada grave, en un par de días ya podrán salir tranquilamente a seguir con sus vidas.

Y su hermano bueno, fue un trabajo difícil, cambiamos muchos huesos rotos, hicimos análisis, pruebas pero al final todo salió bien, el paciente estará adolorido, pero en unos meses ya podrá volver a su vida normal"

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo, Bobby dijo "gracias muchas gracias doctor"

Bobby recupero toda su felicidad y Kitty de la emoción dio un salto y lo abrazo quedando colgada de su cintura. "Ves Bobby te dije que todo iba a salir bien" "Tienes razón Kitty, pero enserio gracias por a ver estado aquí ahora. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, el se sonrojo un poco, pero vio que había alguien más en el pasillo donde estaban.

"Rogue, que hace aquí" Kitty se dio vuelta y la vio

"Nada solo pasaba por acá a ver como estaba MI novio"

Kitty: "Bueno, como dicen 3 es multitud creo que ya me tengo que ir"

Bobby: "Espera Kitty no te vayas"

Kitty: "No enserio creo que es mejor que me valla". Ella salió del hospital algo rápido y ya que seguía lloviendo y se fue hacia a mansión.

Rogue: "Bobby eres un idiota, que haces con ella yo soy tu novia, porque estas con ella que ya no me amas o cual es el problema, desde que tome la cura ya no me quieres, tu no tenias derecho a decirme que hacer yo lo hice para poder estar contigo y ahora tu me abandonas"

Bobby: "Yo… lo siento es que no era lo que quería. Yo te ame Rogue pero no sé, un día yo estaba solo devastado si nadie que me acompañara y Kitty apareció, nos volvimos amigos, y de apoco empecé a sentir algo más por ella"

Rogue: "Y ahora tú sientes algo mas por ella"

Bobby: "yo no lo sé"

Rogue: "Bien yo te lo hare más fácil terminamos Bobby"

Bobby: "No, Rogueee"

Rogue: "Que ahora sientes algo por mi" "Primero asegúrate quien te gusta y luego intenta algo más". Rogue su fue furiosa del hospital, y Bobby se quedo pensando en lo que le había dicho.

Mientras tanto Kitty había llegado a la mansión se puso bajo un árbol para cubrirse de la lluvia, ella solo se quedo bajo el árbol viendo como las gotas caían.

Rogue estaba enojada, pero también muy triste, estuvo llorando todo el camino hacia la mansión, estaba tan distraída que ni noto la presencia de Kitty bajo el árbol. Ella camino hacia la puerta pero se choco en el camino con un amigo, entonces dijo: "Lo siento Logan no te vi"

"Descuida no hay problema" "Pero Rogue porque estas llorando"

"No, no es nada"

"No me mientas, diem acaso fue por Bobby"

"En cierto modo sí, es que a no me ama, él dice que todavía si pero de que miente, yo se que a él le gusta Kitty" " Ya me había dado cuenta y sabia que lo estaba perdiendo, y no sabía qué hacer , a demás yo quería tomar la cura y se me ocurrió que fura la excusa perfecta, pero creo que todo salió peor"

"Descuida Rogue, estarás bien, los chicos vienen y van todo el tiempo, lo mejor es tener buenos amigos que tú sabes que no te abandonaran", él la abrazo

Rogue también lo abrazo, le dijo que fueran a tomar algo ya que hacia frio y no quería enfermarse. Entonces los dos se fueron dentro de la mansión.

En el hospital

Bobby seguía sentado repitiéndose esa frase todo el tiempo

"Primero asegúrate quien te gusta y luego intenta algo más" "Primero asegúrate quien te gusta" "quien te gusta" "quien te gusta" "quien te gusta".

Él parecía algo distraído pero decidido, en un momento se levantó del banco, y se fue del hospital, se notaba en su mirada que ya había tomado una decisión, a él no le importo mojarse con tal de llegar a la mujer que amaba, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a la mansión.

Cuando llego a la puerta, aunque estaba cansado siguió corriendo hacia el jardín para ver si la encontraba. Se detuvo repentinamente al ver por la ventana que Rogue, estaba con Logan, él izo un gesto y siguió su camino, totalmente empapado grito el nombre de una chica, que estaba debajo de un árbol: "KITTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

La chica lo vio algo desconcertada, solo se levanto y camino hacia él, mientras Bobby corría casi desesperadamente hacia ella.

Cuando por fin se encontraron, Bobby la abrazo como nunca en su vida y le dijo: "Kitty, yo no sabía cómo decírtelo y creo que me tarde más de la cuenta, eso hizo que las cosas se complicaran, esto te lo quería decir hace mucho tiempo pero no se algo se interponía y no me dejaba. Ahora no hay nada, y solo te quiero decir que eres la persona más linda, buena , inteligente, divertida que conocí en toda mi vida, no sé por qué no te lo pude decir antes pero, tú siempre estuviste ahí cuando te necesite, nunca pediste nada a cambio, cuando yo estaba mal, triste, y pensé que ya nada importaba tú estuviste ahí para contenerme y no como sería mi vida si no estuvieses en ella, Kitty ya no me importa nada de lo que haya sucedido en el pasado lo que me importa es el ahora, la que me importa eres tú y por eso Te Amo Kitty, Te Amo como nunca ame a nadie en el mundo, yo no podría vivir si no te tuviera"

Kitty algo sorprendida pero muy feliz, saltó lo abrazo y lo besó como si fuera la última vez

"Bobby, eh estado esperando este momento prácticamente desde que te conocí, yo llegue al instituto y no me hablaba con nadie, pero tú te me acercaste, entonces bueno ya sabes nos empezamos a hablar y a conocer mejor pero aunque estabas saliendo con Rogue yo siempre te amé Bobby, te amé y te amo"

Kitty lo beso nuevamente esta vez con mucha más pasión, ella instalo sus brazos en el cuello de Bobby y este en su cintura. Los dos continuaron besándose unos minutos más bajo la lluvia como si nada mas en el mundo le importara, el mundo se podría acabar en ese momento por que los dos por fin estaban juntos y felices.


End file.
